Funds are requested to acquire a cryogenic probe for a 600 MHz NMR spectrometer to support chemical biology and biomedical research efforts across New York University (NYU), including the Department of Chemistry and the School of Medicine. The equipment will be housed in the Shared Instrumentation Facility for Life Science in the Department of Chemistry. This facility was built with support from the NIH/NCRR in the form of a Research Facilities Improvement Grant. The proposed cryogenic probe will support nine NIH funded users and will provide technology currently not available at NYU (i.e., no cryoprobe on campus). The cryogenic probe will include highly sensitive 1H and 13C detection (increase of 3-4-fold) with the ability to perform all triple resonance experiments needed to characterize the structural dynamics of biomacromolecules using state-of- the-art solution NMR methodology. This equipment will also allow researchers limited in sample mass to carry out sensitive structural studies. NYU has a partial membership at the New York Structural Biology Center that is insufficient to meet the NMR needs of the NIH-funded researchers at NYU. Therefore, having a cryogenic probe on campus will facilitate increased access to this technology that will be essential to revealing molecular interactions important in human health and disease.